Blackened Sponge and Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Blackened Sponge"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Greg Miller |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Greg Miller Carson Kugler |- |'Written by' |Greg Miller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- | colspan="2" |''"Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Kaz Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Kaz Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest Voices' |Ernest Borgnine as Mermaid Man Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Vincent Waller |- |'Co-Executive Producers' |Paul Tibbitt Mr. Lawrence |- |'Line Producers' |Dina Buteyn Anne Michaud |- |'Production Managers' |Jennie Monica Hammond June Bliss |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Craig Simmons |- |'Supervising Directors' |Alan Smart Dave Cunningham |- |'Story Editors' |Steven Banks Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt C.H. Greenblatt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Blackened Sponge" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Customer #2 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Customer #1 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Customer #4 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Captive |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Donald Petrie' |Grandpa |- |'Jerry Leider' |Train Cat |- |'Robert Shapiro' |Gary's Mom |- |'Marc Toberoff' |SpongeBob's Voice |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Customer #3, Gramma |- |'Greg Baldwin' |Jack M. Crazyfish |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Narrator |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Perch Perkins, Clerk, Customer |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Orderly, Surfer, Boyfriend |- |'Bob Joles' |Man Ray |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaid Man |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacle Boy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisors' |Clint Bond Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Sean Charmatz Tom King Dave Cunningham Kurt Dumas Maureen Mascarina Chuck Klein Ted Seko Erik Wiese Marcelo Souza Carson Kugler Janice Tolentino Mike Roth Monica Tomova William Reiss Brad Vandergrift C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Character Designers' |Robertryan Cory Todd White |- |'Prop Designers' |Casey Alexander Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Eduardo Acosta |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Michael Chen |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylists' |Catherine E. Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- T |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas Michelle Bryan |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Alex Deligiannis Susan Harris Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Karen Shaffer |- |'Sheet Timer' |Lenord Robinson |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block Wendi McNesse |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Jeff Adams Andre Boutilier Michael Petak Amaris Cavin Justin Smith Chrisitian Evans Mishelle Smith J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christoper Hink Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisors' |Ernest Chan David Wigforss |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editors' |Steve Downs Ernest Chan |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Eric Freeman |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold |- |'Track Reading' |Oracle Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"Professor Plankton's Personal Products" Song' |Written by Zeus Cervas, Chuck Klein Composed by Eban Schletter, Ernest Borgnine, Tim Conway Performed by Mr. Lawrence, Ernest Borgnine, Tim Conway |- |'"Professor Plankton's Dandruff Control Shampoo" Song' |Written by Kaz, Kent Osborne Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Mr. Lawrence |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Firly Animation, Co. Ltd Yeson Entertainment, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Krusty Kids Meal Cartoon by' |The Krusty Krab |- |'Chummy Joes Cartoon by' |Chum Bucket |- |'Sloppy Joes Live-Action by' |Beef Bell Pepper Onion Ketchup Garlic Hot Sauce Black Pepper Kaiser Rolls Brown Sugar Chili Powder Mustard Red Pepper Flakes Butter |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Claudia Spinelli Mark Taylor Ad Council |- |'Executives in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2003 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits